The Flames of Passion
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: Leah a young pokemon trainer has been suffering from sexual urges what will happen when her Infernape decides to help her out HUMANXPOKEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**The Flames of Passion**

Shilo groaned in frustration as her fingers worked against her clit. She had been getting these sexual urges for months now but it didn't seem to help how many times she snuck away from her Pokémon or lay awake at night working herself to climax, like tonight, she couldn't managed to get rid of the hunger burning inside her.

Brightfire watched his trainer do some odd movements with her fingers over the lower half of her body. He had known something was wrong with her for a while now, she had seemed distracted and she would disappear suddenly and come back and hour later smelling of human arousal and looking much more relaxed but also frustrated.

Shilo moved her fingers faster, climax reaching closer to her as she worked herself; suddenly she heard what sounded like footsteps and felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see her Infernape standing over her "Brightfire what are you doing up?!" she asked in surprise her pleasure and lust being washed away by shame as her trusted partner stood over her. Brightfire said nothing but slid his hand down to meet her own "What- oh!" she gasped in surprise and pleasure as Brightfire began to stroke her, though he was a Pokémon he seemed to know just the right places to touch to send her closer to the peak "Don't stop" she panted moving her hips in time with his strokes, she knew it was wrong but it felt so good. She turned her head and noticed Brightfire's part, it was 10 inches, thick, and tipped with red it was standing at attention and dripping because of the scents in the room.

Brightfire moved his fingers faster against her, he didn't know why she needed this but he would give her anything, she saved his life after all. He removed his fingers from her and licked her liquid from them, she tasted sweet but a sharp taste lingered afterward, it was good. He climbed onto the bed despite for more of her taste, he took a moment to breath in her arousal before he latched his mouth one her.

"B-Brightfire, oh god yes" Shilo hadn't expected him to do this but loved it now that he did; she had never experienced the wet, hot ecstasy that was Brightfire's tongue and mouth. After a moment of hesitation Shilo reached a hand out to grip his member Brightfire jerked in her grip as new to the experience as she herself was , he let out a pleasured groan as Shilo began to pump him "Does that feel good?" she asked half playfully when Brightfire began to pant. So using their liquids and sweat Shilo was able to pump him more easily "I'm getting c-close, just a little- oh!" she arched her back sending Brightfire's tongue deeper as she climaxed.

Bright fire wanted her BADLY he had had the urge to mate before many times but he had never thought he could want a human this badly "Oh t-that's good" he muttered in Pokémon as Shilo took him slowly into her mouth and sucked with deep and forceful movements. He gently pulled away from her mouth and slid up her body "Oh Shilo" he groaned as he laid his mouth on hers, he had seen humans do this sometime he hoped he was doing it right.

Shilo felt his tongue enter her mouth as he thrust past her barrier she moaned in pleasure and pain as he moved his hips against her, she was in terrible pain but she didn't want to show it for fear of scaring Brightfire, soon though the pain vanished entirely and she was clutching him urging him on with moans.

Brightfire thrust inside her hard but slowly he held her close to him and her moan seedily in his ear. He could feel his climax coming and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he finished, claiming her as his mate. Shilo felt pain in her shoulder just as Brightfire's seed burst inside her, and then she was climaxing a bright light exploding behind her eyes and her heart thudding in her chest.

The couple slid down as one both sated and feeling lighter, as if a great weight had left them. The couple lay together, soon falling asleep as the pink light of dawn appeared the night of passions flame had come to an end


End file.
